disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bet On It
'"Bet On It" '''is the eighth song performed in High School Musical 2''. It is performed by Zac Efron as Troy Bolton. After Troy learns that Sharpay has forbidden the Wildcats from performing in the Lava Springs Talent Show, he decides he has had enough of letting other people control his life. He regrets pushing his friends away and wants to make everything right again. Lyrics Everybody’s always talkin’ at me Everybody’s tryin’ to get in my head I wanna listen to my own heart talkin’ I need to count on myself instead (Did you ever) Lose yourself to get what you want? (Did you ever) Get on a ride then wanna get off? (Did you ever) Push away the ones you should have held close Did you ever let go, did you ever not know? I’m not gonna stop, that’s who I am I’ll give it all I got, that is my plan Will I find what I lost, you know you can Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it I’m gonna make it right, that is the way To turn my life around, today is that day Am I the type of guy who means what I say Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it How will I know if there’s a path worth taking Should I question every move I make With all I’ve lost my heart is breaking I don’t wanna make the same mistake (Did you ever) Doubt your dreams will ever come true (Did you ever) Blame the world but never blame you (I will never) Try to live a lie again I don’t wanna win this game if I can’t play it my way I’m not gonna stop, that’s who I am I’ll give it all I got, that is my plan Will I find what I lost, you know you can Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it I’m gonna make it right, that is the way To turn my life around, today is that day Am I the type of guy who means what I say Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it Oh, hold up Give me room to think, bring it on down Gotta work on my swing Gotta do my own thing Oh, hold up It’s no good at all, to see yourself And not recognize your face Out on my own, it’s such a scary place Oooh, the answers are all inside of me All I gotta do is believe I’m not gonna stop, not gonna stop ‘til I get my shot That’s who I am, that is my plan We’ll end up on top, you can Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, you can Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it , bet on it (bet on me) I wanna make it right, that is the way To turn my life around, today is that day Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it You can bet on me Category:High School Musical songs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs